narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaburu
Yaburu (破る, Yaburu; lit. "to destroy" or "to defeat") is the adopted son of Mamoru, better known as the savior, "The Child of Prophecy". Trained by Mamoru himself and later by Kei, Yaburu became the splitting image of his adoptive father (although, his personality may suggest otherwise). Genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb, Yaburu was originally intended to be a formidable warrior. Being raised by the secret order of assassins, Yaburu has seen far too much for a child of his age. However, when his clan was wiped out, he was left homeless and orphaned but after an year of endless suffering and fending for himself, he was taken in by the Raikage himself under one condition; forbidding him from to killing. Yaburu for years, struggled to balance his life as a former assassin, Raikage's ward and his duties as a proper shinobi. Yaburu seemingly has also developed a healthy rivalry with his adoptive brother, Ay Bee. While, he is referred to as, Yaburu and sometimes as Mako (魔子, Demon Child), it was confirmed that these names were merely given to him by the society and are as such, not his real name. In fact, once his own mother called him, "Mako". He once called himself, "Cursed One (蠱物, Majimono)" because of his background. However, after being adopted by Mamoru he was once again called by his real name, that is, Hoshiko (星子, Hoshiko; Lit. "Star Child"). However, his last name has never been revealed for some reason. Although, his family and Kei calls him Hoshiko and a few people refer him as Hoshi, he is best known by the name of Yaburu. Appearance Yaburu is a slim young man of above average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed downwards, covering most of his face in the process and are rarely seen covering up his right eye. Yaburu somewhat resembles his biological father in terms of his appearance although, he seems to have his mother's eyes. He has bright blue, somewhat intriguing eyes. Yaburu has apparently been described often as "ruggedly handsome," an attribute that several ladies have fallen for. Contrary to that statement, younger women find him cute and charming. He is also apparently often included in the annual list Kumogakure's Top Ten Most Handsome Bachelors. Yaburu has "great skin" and never suffered from zits (so far) or any sort of skin type infections. His skin color has been said to "light" rather than "pale" or "dark brown"; which is highly unlikely for a Kumo-nin. However, it being (in all probability) a trait he inherited from both of his parents; with both being fair. While, his hair and slacker like personality makes him seem lazy and untidy, he takes a great care of his appearance. Aged 17, Yaburu became taller than his adoptive father, Mamoru and also by that time, he showed a somewhat muscular disposition. Yaburu's attire varies depending on what he feels like wearing. Although, he is seen donning glasses and claims that they are his reading glasses, it has been confirmed he sees just fine without them. In fact, the glasses just make him look attractive. Also, because of his promise (of not to kill), he is hardly seen carrying swords or bladed weaponry. Instead, he is often seen with a pair of nunchakus or his signature eskrima sticks. Both as a Jōnin and Tokubetsu Jōnin, he dons his customized version of a typical flak jacket with his version made of 20 sheets of kevlar (was initially designed to stop projectiles, not bladed weapons), to stop conventional weaponry from damaging his body and is stitched with 3 layers of nomex which make it heat resistant and somewhat fire proof. It can impede a knife, but may not completely stop it. Also, the "armor" (what looks like a flak jacket) was later reinforced with a special material to dampen shocks and impact, along with a spinal brace; so that his opponent(S) are unable violate his spinal cold. Inside the flak jacket like armor, he dons a full sleeved body suit which resembles a black jump suit and is made of spandex in order to ensure flexibility/mobility. He also wears kevlar gloves with titanium knuckles which drastically enhances the blow (impact) of his punches. Also, unlike average ninjas he prefers wearing boots over sandals. The basic design of the boots are modeled on Tactical boots, but they are made from lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. In addition to his, he wears a black belt which is almost unremarkable in appearance, which contains 10 pouches. The pouches generally contain mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, pick locks, grenades, and several other materials. Since, his inner body suit is already skin tight and it would be foolish to attach pouches to that by tying several bandages around it. Although, his battle suit is somewhat more advanced than others, it must be noted that, his attire does not offer "complete" protection and also does a little good against chakra based techniques. However, his casual attire is ever changing and as of now, he has never been seen wearing a head-protector. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or standard shinobi sandals. During Rebirth-verse, he stopped wearing glasses and began sporting a scarf. Also, during Rebirth, his black hoodie was replaced by a long apparently fire-proof, black trench coat. Image Gallery Yabura pre rebirth.png Currently yabura.png yaburu new.jpg yaburu.jpg general appearance.jpg tumblr_lyaanlrFdG1r3nno4o1_1280.jpg in rebirth yabu.jpg Personality Indomitable Will Background Birth of a Demon Becoming An Assassin Death of the Family Son of Mamoru Zero Hour/Rise of Yaburu Lone Island Natural Skills Master Assassin and Survival Instincts Through continuous intense training Yaburu represents one of the greatest fighting weapon ever conceived (although artificially). He is a skilled martial artist, has a keen intellect, is a skilled weapons user especially with a sword, escape artist and can mimic a person's voice all from his training in the Society of Assassins. He was extensively trained by his mother, who herself was a brilliant assassin. He is schooled in all known (self-proclaimed) and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. Yaburu's training began when he was 4, as his first training lesson, he was made to climb a tall mountain with limited resources and was asked to survive in the mountains for six months; which he did although, he was on a brink of death but was quickly healed later. Later on, he was made to live in jungles to hone his survival skills. Having been raised as a superb assassin, he had time from birth to nurture a survival instinct lost to most other humans. This very instinct had saved his life on many occasions, making him an even more formidable warrior. As he spent most of his time in a wilderness environment, even without training, he possessed sufficient stealth to surprise forest animals. Aged 9, he was trained in voice mimicry, thievery and espionage. Which made him a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. Yaburu also mentions that he was trained in Okinawan kobudō from the young age of 10 and as a result, he was quite often seen using shurikens, Bō, Sai and Sansetsukon. It is apparent that he can wield the other weapons as well. He claimed that he knows "a thousand ways to kill a man." Since he has trained intensely from a very young age, he is obviously arrogant and realizes he is superior to most men in combat. Later, it was witnessed that, he has the advanced ability to read body language enabling him to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. He has been shown able to read opponents far faster than himself, along with non humans and even unusual lifeforms (tailed beasts) once he is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables him to identify disguised and transformed people as well. He is also a great actor and was taught, "sleight of hand", in order to pick pocket if necessary in order to ensure his survival or just for mission purpose. He also has demonstrated the gift of vision. It maybe due to his intense training but because of some unknown reason, his five senses, over the period of time has developed beyond the peak human limit. Yaburu's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Yaburu can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Yaburu possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat, the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, as he is able to see attacks coming from far away. Although he is not known to use melee weapons other than his sticks, Yaburu's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He is educated in forensics, escape artistry, criminology, human anatomy and many more subjects. Because of Yaburu's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. Also, he displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask his real emotions perfectly. He is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. However, he claims that he never officially completed his "assassin training". Hypothetically, his enhanced senses maybe the result of genetic inheritance from his biological father, who is a mutant. Also, his survival skills have been said to be the product of his indomitable will. He is also shown at times being able to control his own body functions, slowly down such things as breathing rate, heart rate or blood flow. Intelligence; Genius Level Intellect He is considered a strong leader and strategic thinker, which has led to him being made the youngest Jōnin in the history of Kumogakure. He has and can assume many aliases and has as he describes "many different faces" such as the one he used to spy on Enki Makaze. He possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. He can make a weapon out of common objects and often uses his mind to win fights. A self-proclaimed philosopher, Yaburu has spent years surviving and understanding in the modern to postmodern world of big city life. He understands the functions of the people within the city and even the city itself on a deeper level. As mentioned before, he was tutored in forensics, escape artistry, criminology, human anatomy and many more subjects in order to become an assassin. He is also a master strategist and manipulator, responsible for setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding Saizen Kinsei. He has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He's a somewhat skilled bio-chemist and mathematician although, he claims, "physics may not be my forte" he has shown enough skills to fix or improve most machines in Kumogakure. After being taken in by Mamoru, he received an excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Mamoru. He has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Music, Criminology, World History and Literature. However, secretly, he was also tutored in explosives, strategy, lock-picking, poisons, weapons, vehicles, stealth, antitoxins, and surveillance; which Mamoru chose to keep a secret for obvious reasons. He has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. He has completely memorized all the facts in countless encyclopedias and books given to him within a rather short span of time. He is a excellent strategist and tactician, and is always steps ahead of his opponents. This incredible ability is due to the fact he studies his opponents, not only physically but mentally as well. He is also well adept at crafting his own weapons and gadgets which he uses for his cause. He also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, having once bested a lie detector test where only a "slight flutter" was detected coming off of him. Yaburu has been shown to have great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. His deductive thinking allows him to think ahead of his enemies and is capable enough to devise an elaborated plan to shake off suspicions of him being an assassin. He has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is shown to be extremely observant, once he was able to deduce apart from three men involved in a robbery, there was also a woman, disguised as a hostage. He was a child prodigy and scientific genius though unlike Enki he approached science as an art rather than as a system. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. The potential of his intelligence is nearly unlimited. It is assumed (in theory) he is capable of knowledge and comprehension above and beyond the normal human spectrum of thought. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. He stated that, his brain was much more evolved than normal humans and this might have given him the ability to talk to animals. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Yaburu much like his parents possessed a decent amount of chakra and a very refined chakra control. Having been trained from an young age, Yaburu, even as a child was familiar with chakra manipulation. Blessed with such a degree of control over his chakra that remained unmatched by the most talented members of his clan, Yaburu could physically exert his chakra as well as suppress it. Controlling the aptitude of one's chakra is very beneficial, his case can be taken as an example. He used traditional methods such as , , and exercises to improve his molding and manipulation of chakra. He was trained all of the aforementioned exercises by his mother at an young age; way before she tested him by leaving him to fend for himself in the mountains. It has been noted at several points in time that Yaburu possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. His reserves even as a 12 year old were more than enough to intimidate a Head Ninja and draw the attention of Mamoru. He is fully capable of hiding his chakra signature and even suppressing it to such levels that even the most trained sensors mistook his chakra for a much smaller animal's chakra. However, while suppressing his chakra, he is unable to mold it as per his whim and is left with his taijutsu and bukijutsu skills to defend himself if ambushed. He normally uses his chakra control to disguise as a civilian and infiltrate enemy village(s). His chakra, more than once has been remarked to extraordinarily dense and is indeed quite scary. He can physically exert his chakra in an exquisite manner, he would exert his chakra in a violent manner from his palms directly and would place his palms on an opponent. This would cause their body to burst, thereby ultimately killing them. However, this tactic is no longer used by him unless he feels the need to kill his opponent(s). Normally, he would use his reserves to scare people into talking but due to his refined control over chakra, he does not require to perform hand seals for techniques that are below A-rank. Also, chakra taxing techniques consumes comparatively less chakra because of his control. It has been noticed that his lost chakra is recovered at somewhat faster rate than others. His chakra control along with his taijutsu skills has allowed him to create the steel-skin technique. Sensory Perception Yaburu has been a gifted sensor ninja since childhood. He could essentially detect and sense his target(s) several miles away. Although, when he was 12, he admitted that his range was limited to a radius of 2.5 miles, it could be assumed that he, himself was unaware of the limits of his own ability. Since, he was able to sense Mamoru from a considerable distance (nearly 5 miles; 4.5-4.6 miles). When he was first brought in, he claimed that he was surprised, because he has never sensed so many chakra signatures becomes; hinting that he's somewhat capable of sensing chakra at a city-wide scale. Also, he was capable of tracking down his adoptive brother to his exact location during a game of hide and seek. His sensory skills were further honed by training with Kei. Also, like mentioned before, he has a gift of "vision". That grants him extraordinary sight. Yaburu's other natural four senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He initially used his chakra sensing abilities in conjunction with his senses, to track down and hunt animals during his time in the jungles. It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Yaburu's balance centers give him equilibrium on par or above a Kage's equilibrium. His sensory perception skills are so honed that he can almost tell what clan is a person from with a single glance (not always). Ninjutsu Yaburu's skilled when it comes down to Ninjutsu. Although, he primarily relies on his mastery of taijutsu, he possess great skill and knowledge in the field of ninjutsu. However, it was noted that, his skill/knowledge with ninjutsu was somewhat limited before being trained by Kei. However, since his training, Yaburu has continued to expand his arsenal and has established a degree of mastery in ninjutsu. Yaburu initially used his vast reserves and peak physical condition (which allowed him to function at low energy) to perform several clone techniques. At the age of 10, he displayed his first ninjutsu usage by performing the Shadow Clone Technique. As his chakra flow improved over time, he continued to demonstrate such impressive feats such as utilizing Clone Great Explosion at the age of twelve and further expanding his arsenal with such techniques. He utilized his refined chakra control instead of relying on his vast reserves to create clones, so that, they would cost nearly half the chakra they normally should cost. By the age of fifteen, Yaburu had already mastered the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and began working on nature transformation. Nature Transformation Bukijutsu He is a reconnaissance and survival expert, armorer and gunsmith. He modifies his own weapons and is also a demolitions expert. He is also an accomplished knife fighter, and his skills with the knife are second to none. Yaburu's aim makes him an expert in the use of conventional projectile weapons (firearms, throwing knives, shurikens, bolos, bow & arrow). He can kill a person with simple objects such as a playing card, paper clips, peanuts and even a loose tooth. As an assassin, he was sometimes seen carrying a sword around, which he is actually quite skilled in. He has shown to be able to hit arrows directed at him with his sword. He also carried a pair of expandable batons that combine to form a bo-staff, and he appears trained in some form of staff fighting. He is seen sparring with Enma in stick fighting, even able to go toe to toe with him. Due to his training with assassins, he has displayed skilled in various weaponry like Shurikens, Eskrima Sticks, bo-staff, and swords. He even bested his adoptive brother once in Swordsmanship. He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which were used most commonly by him, (it is said that he has trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. He's also skilled in knife throwing and utilizing make shift weapons. He he tends to use otherwise harmless objects as improvised weapons, such as hair spray, pepper, cooking fat, electric wiring, clothing fabric and even a toilet to give himself an advantage in combat. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. Kyūjutsu Yaburu is an extraordinary archer, a student of the Kyudo discipline, though not as proficient as his biological father. Although specializing in use of a staff that can separate into two sticks, he shows expertise with a bow the times he uses one. First and foremost of Yaburu's abilities is his prowess with a bow and arrow. He can use anything from the most simple bows and arrows to complicated composite bows and trick arrows with full efficiency. He has fought opponents you couldn't normally hurt with arrows, yet his skill allowed him to persevere. He has been ardently practicing his skills, and honing his bowmanship techniques. After being taken in Mamoru, he was further trained in bukijutsu and was made to specialize in stick fighting and archery; this forced him to discard his swordsmanship skills. He is able to fire six arrows faster than the average human can fire two arrows. Yaburu is a master archer with extraordinarily fast reflexes, exceptional dexterity, and near-perfect aim. He is generally depicted as relying on a crossbow for ranged attacks and his own fighting ability for closer fighting. At times in the past he has used a carbon dioxide fed crossbow as opposed to a manually cocked one. Despite the reliance on the crossbow he has also been shown to keep knives on his body, some of which are spring loaded. Once, he was able to shoot a mobile target from 200 meters away. Taijutsu and Physical Conditioning Yaburu has undergone advanced training in many martial arts. Much due to his extensive training as an assassin. He mentions that, his mother was so obsessed with making him the, "perfect killing machine" that she hired a Samurai in order to educate him in their ways. Which forced him into learning their philosophy, culture, weapon system and hand to hand combat skills. He also received some training from his own mother in the field of close quarters combat but was mainly trained by her minions (who were assassins as well). It was noticed by Mamoru that, Yaburu possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. He is able to access and adapt to just about any situation and turn it to his advantage using only his skills and killer instinct. He has a very high threshold for pain, able to undergo surgery without any kind of anesthesia, take multiple gunshots and stab wounds and continue fighting, survive multiple explosions that would kill most humans, as well as take hits from foes and allies whose strength exceed his own. He sticks to a balanced diet based on his military philosophies. He exercises his body and perfects his marksmanship rigorously every two days and is constantly at work with his skills. Although, he is skilled with Iaijutsu but since, he is no longer allowed to kill people, it is apparent that his skills have dulled over time. While he is a very competent unarmed fighter, Yaburu initially used a Bō staff as his primary weapon and usually engages his opponents using the art of Bojutsu -- or staff technique. He is so skilled with the bo that he once defeated Hiroki Tsukino in a sparring match, and has been known to be able to take on multiple enemies at once. He is in prime physical condition for a young man his age. He trains constantly with Ay Bee and Kei and continually seeks to hone his skills. Even at an young age, he was witnessed to be quite an athlete. Engaging in fencing, basketball, swimming, mountain climbing, rope walking and running regularly along with weight lifting and aerobics in order keep himself in peak shape. He is a master martial artist mastering dozens of fighting styles, including (includes bukijutsu skills) Kyūdō, Stick Fighting (Eskrima, Bōjutsu), Aikido, Savate, Muay Thai, Boxing, Capoeira, Kendo, Tàijíquán, Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido, Ninjutsu, Gōjū-ryū Karate, Jujitsu, Judo, Kenpo Karate, Wing Chun, Krav Maga, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Leopard Kung Fu, Sambo, Hwarang Do and Okinawan kobudō. With giving a major emphasis on, Eskrima, Aikido, Leopard Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Tàijíquán and Capoeira. He was considered one of the best hand to hand fighters in his class. He has made his own style of fighting to play to his strengths. He is also a master at stick fighting, often using escrima sticks. He uses these as offensive and defensive weapons; he also uses them for long range attacks by throwing them at his opponents. He is at peak human levels in strength, endurance and stamina but his most valuable asset is his incredible speed and agility, being extremely quick and versatile. His acrobatic skills combined with his agility makes him very hard to hit in a fight, and he combines these skills with his fighting skills to perform moves that no other human of his age without enhancements could normally perform. He is also said to be faster than Enma Kinsei and much more fluid. Furthermore he can easily dodge shurikens, knifes, blades, kicks and such and is even fast enough to deflects them back in mid air. He improvises his fighting skills with a series of lethal maneuvers. He is more than capable of killing up to a dozen enemies unarmed; as well as stand toe to toe with some of the greatest martial artists in Kumogakure. Yaburu's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Hiroki's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. Yaburu's fighting style is more acrobatic than Enma's, and more unpredictable and fluid than Hiroki's. Some of his feats include shattering brick and stone as well as a sword. He has used nerve strikes and pressure points. He has received training from several people, including Kei; who also apparently taught him a few military combative techniques. While feats of his strength include punching through a wooden template and throwing grown men through concrete walls, it's apparent that he lacks the brute strength possessed by his adoptive father and brother. He is a quick learner and learned these skills fast. He is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. His formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her leopard-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. He is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. His feats have been so amazing, one could argue that his athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Yaburu's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. His white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, his healing time is quite short; cuts and wounds are healed in minutes and broken bones healed in within a few hours. Also, he possesses greater number of slow-twitch and fast-twitch muscle fibers. Slow-twitch fiber or red muscle fibers specialize in long-duration, low-intensity movement, such as walking, standing or lifting loads below 70 percent of your maximal ability. Red fibers fatigue slowly and dominate muscle composition in the human body. Because red fibers contribute to all muscular contractions, they are easier to target with exercise. White muscle fibers create high-intensity actions lasting fewer than 30 seconds, such as jumping and lifting loads greater than 70 percent of one's maximal ability. Because white fibers only activate during high-intensity action, sedentary individuals may go long periods of time without type II fiber activation. This in turn grants him explosiveness along with exceptional endurance and stamina. Yaburu is able to withstand punishment from the powerful foes and to recover quickly from it. He has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. Yaburu's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Furthermore, he can go without sleep for 5 straight days and hold his breath for 8 minutes; although several accounts describe him as holding his breath for 10 minutes. In addition to his superb-physical condition and combat skills, Yaburu uses basic illusions in combat, which allows him to, divert his opponent(s) attention thereby allowing him to land powerful blows. He has also been seen using chakra flow, in order to enhance his blows and sometimes his speed. He's also quite the adventurer and thrill seeking as seen, he has been regularly challenging his own physical limits by participating in events like scuba diving, bull fighting, parkour and rope walking. Yaburu's combat skill surpasses most metahumans and normal men, and he even knows every pressure point and nerve strike in the human body, as well as Dim Mak ("death touch") techniques. These can cause dangerous pain to his enemies which can lead to dizziness, numbness, unconsciousness, temporary paralysis, disorientation, and even death. Because of his fluid and ever changing fighting style, he is never seen assuming the same stance. This easily makes him one of the most feared hand to hand combatants, ever. It was not until he met Saizen, he understood the concept of chi manipulation. However, after training under Saizen for almost an year, he became able to augment his own body with chi and manipulate chi to a limited degree. He can focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. Through concentration, Yaburu can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical and mental capabilities to even superhuman levels. Recently his powers, skill, and awareness have been all augmented to vastly higher levels; while the extent is unknown, it was stated his sense of self has grown several times and his capabilities now posses nearly infinite depth. He no longer tires from using his chi and is capable of using his powers for greater tasks. With the use of his spiritual energy, he is capable of augmenting his strength to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown but he was able to go toe to toe with a being who easily manhandled the likes of Hiroki. He can use his spiritual energy to augment his speed to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown. While still vulnerable to physical injury, Yaburu is able to use his spiritual energy to augment his durability to vast superhuman levels. He was able to survive a point blank Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan and was barely fazed by the attack. If he sustains injury or illness, he can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. As per his understanding, "chi is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Yaburu experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in the slightest. He is also capable of channeling this energy into other people, allowing them to heal with more efficiency as well. By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy that he draws from within himself; his chi which has been tamed and polished, and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a very high superhuman level. It was theorized that, the process of channeling his chi into his fist and augmenting his punch is not what makes the technique dangerous but, the technique is widely thought to be, "a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy combined with his internal energy". With his fist in this state, he can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. He can hit with such vast force that he has knocked out incredibly durable people. His punch can even significantly damage Saizen who's physical stats were already enhanced by a certain technique. He can use his chi to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. He can channel his chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities. However, Yaburu is unable to mold or channel his chi all the time. As stated by himself, "using chi requires a lot of concentration", hence any distraction while he is accumulating his own chi will disrupt the process and his techniques may backfire. Also, chi is the tool of the "pure" as such, anger, hatred, greed or any such negative emotions renders his chi techniques useless and for a short span of time Yaburu becomes unable to use his chi. Other Skills Trivia * It has been hinted that Yaburu is the biological son of Hiroki Tsukino. * Yaburu shares several traits with the author, including his birthday and several personality traits. Also, as a 15 year old boy, both the author and Yaburu shared same height, however, as a 16 year old Yaburu outgrew the author. (Standing 176.5 cm tall while the author is only 174.2 cm tall.) * Yaburu is one of the few characters in Rebirth who do not follow the "skill system". Because, Yaburu's potential and full abilities are yet to be determined and his real strength has never been witnessed. In the author's own words, "Yaburu is ever evolving and as such, it would be wrong to rate him. Also, since, he has never fought a fight where he admitted he was fighting with everything he had, it will be foolish to judge him by what he has shown so far. Several interpretations of the character show different prowess a particular skills." Since, Yaburu has not been completed or have reached the peak of his evolution, the author requests other users to spare the character from being rated by the skill system. ** Yaburu's the only character whose abilities are shown to be in constant flux. There are times, his skills have been stated to be marginally better than an average Tokubetsu Jōnin while several interpretations show him to be at "Head Ninja" level. Although, in past, he has also been shown to be equally skilled as a very talented genin but that maybe simply because he was holding back. His stats are yet to be confirmed. * Yaburu's probably the only character who has mastered exactly 25 martial arts (including the ones that use weapons). He is also the most agile and nimble hand to hand combatant in Rebirth-verse. ** It was confirmed that out of the 25 martial arts mastered by him, at least 3 were taught to him by Kei. The three arts Kei taught him were- Muay Thai, Hwa Rang Do and Judo. Also, Kei helped him hone his knife fighting skills and taught him a bit of Kumo-based amateur wrestling. * Yaburu's favorite words are, Shōkan (償還, Shōkan; lit. "Redemption") and Kōsei (公正, Kōsei; lit. "Justice"). * Yaburu has several scars, burn marks and tattoos all over his body due to his former status as an assassin. Some of them are received during battles while others were received during torture sessions. However, he received his clan's emblem tattoo after he made his first kill. * Yaburu's genius intellect has often been referred as, "super-genius level intellect" and it is being suspected that the fact that his father was a mutant has something to do with his extraordinary intelligence. ** The latest databook confirms that Yaburu is indeed a mutant and his abilities are his enhanced intelligence and speed. * The "Zero Hour" arc reveals his back-story clearly and is often considered as the most violent arc so far. Also, in the arc, Yaburu faces most of the members of his, "rogue's gallery". ** The Zero hour originally contained a friendly match between Mamoru and Yaburu before the later left Kumogakure. But, this was later deleted. * Yaburu is the youngest assassin both in Rebirth-verse and non-FC universe. * Yaburu lost his virginity at the age of 17 to a much older woman. * Yaburu's mother once nick named him, "Falcon" because once he jumped from top of a cliff to save her from falling as if he could fly. * By Yaburu's own admission, he has a weakness for redheads with big busts. * Yaburu was initially thought to be bisexual but he later confirms that he's straight. * Yaburu hates drug abusers and liars. * Yaburu was originally introduced as a dark, brooding and sadistic character by the author. However, the author reconsidered his decision and rewrote his background and personality. * Saizen once commented that Yaburu is an at least "A-rank" ninja. However, he changed his statement by saying, "Way above A-rank". Quotes For more quotes visit the page exclusively dedicated to his quotes. Category:Kumogakure Resident Category:A-Rank Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Samurai Category:Swordsman Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Characters Category:Male